American Alien
by world-classgeek
Summary: The 10th Doctor, having just lost Rose Tyler, travels to America. There he meets a girl named Rixil Atha, who is a alien as well. Rixil needs the Tardis to get back to her own planet, but she's lost in time as well...  T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Rixil

**Disclaimer: This is the Tenth Doctor, as played by David Tennant, sometime in between the end of Season Two (no more Rose! :( ) and he hasn't met Martha yet. The person who thought him up was a genius… **

**A/N: The girl is an O/C. The Doctor needs an American friend.**

A girl leaned on a brick wall out side an alley, in the town of Alexandria, Minnesota. A whooshing sound came from the alley behind her. _Ruuuuhhhruuuuuoooo. Ruuuuhhhhruuuuoooo._ That was it. He had arrived. Now the trick was how to get into that machine without him knowing.

The somewhat skinny sandy-haired man walked out of the alley. There was only one way into that alley and the girl had been watching it since 9:00 pm the night before. The alley had been empty. No one had gone in. And only one person had come out.

The Doctor.

The girl glanced at the Doctor as he walked down the street away from her. She pushed the dark sunglasses she wore, despite the fact that the day was chilly and cloudy, further up on her nose. She ducked into the alley. Sure enough, there it was. A bright blue British Police Public Call Box from the 1950's. That hadn't been here yesterday. She reached out her hand and touched the side of the box. It was hot. She jerked her hand away and sucked on her burned fingers.

She pulled a skeleton key out of the pocket of her jeans and fiddled with the lock. The key didn't fit. She stuck the key back in her pocket and pulled out a piece of wire and attempted to pick the lock. It resisted all her efforts. The blue box was getting hotter too. Finally, she gave up, and sat on an empty crate in the alley. She'd just have to wait till the Doctor came back.

Three blocks away, the Doctor was trying to remember what they called those fried potato thingies in America. He stuck his hands in his pockets, and felt the Tardis key. He quickly jerked his hand away.

The key was hot. The Doctor sprinted back to the Tardis.

The girl jumped up as the Doctor ran into the alley. "There you are! Now, how do you want to help me get home?" she smiled faintly, showing slightly pointed teeth.

"Who are you?" the Doctor demanded.

"My name is Rixil Atha."

"Rixil?"

"Yes, Rixil. And I know who you are, Doctor." The girl took off her sunglasses. She had very inhuman eyes. They were a shiny blue, with no whites and slit pupils, like a cat's.

"You're not human…"

"Very astute, Doctor. I'm not. I'm a Deaxalta." She looked the Doctor up and down. You're a Timelord. I though they were all gone."

"I'm the last one. Deaxalta. Oh, where have I heard that before?"

"Dexal 5?" Rixil offered.

"But Dexal 5 was destroyed! The Deaxalta are all gone."

"Welcome to the club. I'm the last of the Deaxalta. Do you know who wiped my people out, Doctor?" Rixil asked. "I doubt it. It was a very long time ago. It was Daleks, Doctor. The sworn enemy of the Timelords. They blew up my home. I was only a child at the time. My mother and I escaped to Earth. She was killed in the landing. I was 15 earth years old. Barely more than a child in both cultures. That was more than a decade ago. I've been hiding in America ever since. A nice place."

"You better come into the Tardis and explain yourself, Rixil Atha." The Doctor unlocked the door on the Tardis and opened it. They stepped inside.

Rixil gasped. "It really is bigger on the inside!"

"Timelord science. Wonderful thing, really. It's a shame I'm the last one."

"It's amazing!"

"Tell me about it."

Rixil admired the Tardis for a full ten minutes. "It's gorgeous." The Doctor nodded. He was studying Rixil.

Rixil suddenly turned on her heel. "Doctor," she said. "You know something I don't. What is it? You know something about my home. I can see it in your eyes."

"Well…" the Doctor said, stalling. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked away from Rixil. He suddenly looked into her alien eyes. "Dexal 5 will be destroyed in slightly over five hundred thousand Earth years. It's not just getting back to your planet, Rixil. It's also getting back to your time."

"So when my ship hit the Rift, it fell through time as well?"

"As well?" the Doctor questioned.

Rixil sighed. "Well," She said. "I'll start at the beginning…"

**A/N: An alien who acts like an American, the Doctor, some very definite time-space travel, Daleks… What am I waiting for? Inspiration, that's what!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rixil's Story

**Disclaimer: The Doctor isn't mine, the Tardis isn't mine, Daleks aren't mine, Pringles aren't mine, but Rixil and her planet are!**

**A/N: This is the story of Rixil's home. If you ever need a bad guy, just kill someone off and blame the Daleks!**

Rixil sighed again. "First off, Doctor, I should tell you that when my people tell stories, their audience sees what the words are describing. Like a whatjamacallit." She snapped her fingers. "A-a—you know, those thingies you watch on T.V.!"

"A movie?" the Doctor offered.

"Yeah. A movie. So don't freak out if you start seeing things, 'kay?" The Doctor nodded. "Alright then! I'll start. Please hold all questions till the end.

"In my own time, on my own planet of Dexal 5, 400 million light years from where we are standing now, there was a war. The greatest war my people had ever seen…"

Images started to form around the Doctor and Rixil, as the alien girl's words turned to pictures…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Thousands of years in the future, the peaceful Deaxalta were going about life on Dexal 5 the same way that they had for millennia. Their sun was warm; the day was beautiful, not too hot and not too cold. A few orange clouds hung in the lavender sky. The Deaxalta were story-tellers and painters of words.

They suddenly looked up from their work and play. A silver ship hung in the sky, obscuring the sun and the beautiful lavender sky. The Daleks, for that was what was running this strange vessel, so much smaller on the outside than within, built with technology stolen from the Timelords, did not care.

Then the screams started.

The Daleks. The Daleks. The Daleks. Heartless metal things, indestructible and immensely powerful. They plundered and killed, giving no thought for women or children. All were alike to them. All were inferior. They were the supreme race. They were the rulers of space and time. All others were alike to them. Inferior beings to be either willing slaves or exterminated.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Years passed. The Daleks enslaved the gentle people of Dexal 5. The war continued. All resisting Deaxalta were killed, if they could be found.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

A Deaxalta male named Hareth Atha was a rebel leader. He was betrayed by one of his own men. Both were executed by the Daleks.

Hareth's wife, Darri, was with child.

When the baby was born, Darri named her Rixil Atha. No one expected the tiny babe to live more than a few days. Darri insisted that the child would grow up to follow in her father's footsteps.

Darri was wrong. But—she was more right than anyone else. Live Rixil did, and thrived!

Rixil was more than a survivor, she was strong, and smart. Cunningly clever, and a good fighter. When she was fifteen, the Daleks scheduled the planet for extermination. They were going to blow the entire thing up.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

A lone ship, stolen from the Daleks, in hopes of escaping the planet, streaked across the lavender sky…piloted by a teenager and her mother, escaping the doomed planet.

Rixil vainly did everything she could to keep the ship from tearing apart. The vessel groaned in protest. Rixil's face was pale, and her teeth were gritted in concentration. The exploding fireball that had been Dexal 5 sped the fragile craft through space…

There was a very violent jerk, and everything stopped working for a full forty-five minutes. Nether Rixil or Darri moved a muscle. No one said a word. They hardly dared breathe. It jerked again. The viewing screen came on. Outside the ship, a beautiful green and blue planet hung in the blackness. It was Earth.

When the planet's gravity field became to strong for the ship, it pulled it in. It crash landed in a strange green field in the middle of a vast desert. The ship was destroyed, and Darri was killed. Rixil, her worst injury being a broken arm, managed to hike out of the desert. She quickly adapted to Earth ways.

American football, French fries, Pringles, video games, and movies, just normal stuff like that.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"And that is my story, Doctor." Rixil finished. The images faded. "Now, I need to get back to my own time. I need to know if any one else survived."

"I can tell you that." The Doctor said. "They didn't. The Deaxalta all died out when their planet was destroyed."

"No, they didn't, Doctor." Rixil smiled, once again exposing her pointed teeth. "I'm still here. And because I'm still here, and in the wrong time, the events have been altered. Things have changed, Doctor, and I want to know if my home is still there."

**A/N: Please, please, please comment, suggest, beg, implore, and give me random ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3: Football and French Fries

**A/N: This is completely random and has nothing to do with the plot whatsoever. But the Doctor at an American football game was what sparked this whole story in the first place. So I am writing it. Hurray for random football games, French fries and Pringles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor, the Tardis (the Doctor's or anyone else's for that matter) the Vikings, the Packers (Yuk! Who'd want to own them anyway?) or Pringles of any flavor.**

The Doctor looked long and hard at Rixil Atha. He had seen her before somewhere. But he could not remember, no matter how hard he tried. She was right, because of her being on Earth, likely something had changed on Dexal 5. Besides, he was ready for another adventure. _Rose would jump at the chance…_ he thought. _Stop thinking about Rose!_ He immediately mentally reprimanded himself. _Does no good to you or anyone else to be thinking about her._

"Ok, Rixil. You can come with me." Rixil grinned, showing her pointed teeth again. "But—there's no guarantee that nothing will happen to you or that we'll even end up on Dexal 5. And even if we do, it may or may not be in the right time, got that?"

Rixil smirked. "I knew what I was getting into, Doctor."

This time the Doctor grinned. "So," he said in his British accent. "Where should we try to go first?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we again?" the Doctor asked for at least the seventieth time.

"Minnesota. USA."

"I know that. But where?"

"This is a football game, Doctor. I had tickets."

"A football game?"

"American football, Doctor. More specifically, a Minnesota Vikings vs. Green Bay Packers football game."

"And that means exactly…?"

"It's important. Sit down. These were good tickets and I don't know why I'm wasting it on an alien who has been living in Britain and has very British ideas about sports. Sit down!" Rixil pushed the Doctor into his seat and sat next to him. She had put on a purple jersey that said Vikings on the front and 'Peterson 28' on the back.

"I'm going to guess that all these people who are wearing purple like the Vikings."

"Yes."

The Doctor suddenly saw a couple of Packers fans sporting green and gold jerseys and cheese head hats. "I want a hat like that!"

"No, you don't."

"Hats that look like cheese. Only humans would think of something like that."

"You're right. Only humans would. Now be quiet. The game is starting."

About halftime, Rixil got hungry. She waved over the snack guy. "I want a hot dog, hold the ketchup and sauerkraut, French fries, a Mountain Dew, and those pizza flavored Pringles. Doctor, you want anything?"

"Chips."

Rixil rolled her eyes. "He wants French fries too."

They soon got their food. "How did you know what they called chips in America?"

"I've been living here for years, Doctor. Look," she held up a French fry. "This is a French fry." She held up one of her Pringles. "And this is a chip. Got that?"

The Doctor nodded. "French fry." He said. "French fry, French fry, French fry." He took one of her Pringles. "Let me try one of those. Hey that's good. That's real good."

"Of course it is." Rixil said, and cheered loudly as the Vikings scored a touchdown.

"So what just happened?"

"The Vikings just scored a touchdown. That means that they got the ball to the end zone. It's worth six points."

"Ok…" the Doctor replied, feeling very out of place. "French fry." He muttered. "French fry. French fry. French fry."

Rixil cheered again. "Now what?" the Doctor asked.

"They intercepted the pass."

"Is that good?"

"Of course! It keeps the other team from scoring."

The Doctor went back to muttering about French fries.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The game was over and the Vikings had won, 33-24. Rixil was elated. Her faviorite team had won for once! And beaten the Packers too! The Doctor still had no clue what was going on, and Rixil guessed he didn't care too much about football anyway.

The Doctor had gotten a hold of a cheese head hat and was wearing it. He looked ridiculous, with his tan trench coat, his striped suit, white Converse sneakers and a cheese head hat. Rixil was walking as far away from him as she could get. She was still wearing her purple Vikings jersey. The Doctor had learned that it was like the one that Adrian Peterson wore. Not that he knew who Adrian Peterson was. Rixil had tried to explain it, but had given up when the Doctor had still looked blankly at her after trying to explain football to him for more than an hour.

They arrived back at the Tardis with none of the bizarre problems that seemed to follow the Doctor.

"So, Rixil," the Doctor said. "Got a place where your stuff is? We could swing by there on the way out of town."

"Yeah, actually, I do. It's on the other side of the Twin Cities."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Tardis materialized in Rixil's living room, between the couch and the window. She opened the door and blinked in amazment. "This is my living room!"

"Yep. So it is."

"Just a minite and I'll be ready." She walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the table. She picked it up.

_Dear Tammy,_

_I stopped by and you weren't home. Call me, or come over or something. I've got something really cool to show you. It's about aliens, and I know that you are even more obsessed than I am. Anyhoo, I was on the internet and found something cool about time travel and an alien who apparently does it, called the Doctor. You talk about time/space junk all the time. So just stop over whenever._

_ Lisa _

"Hey, Doctor!" she went back into the living room. "You might like to check this out…"

The Doctor read the note. "First, whose Tammy?"

"That would be me. Rixil Atha isn't exactly the most human name out there. I've been called Tammy Harrison since I came. I forge documents, like driver's licenses, birth certificates, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

"You also pick locks and are quite good at it too."

"I couldn't get the one on your police box."

"Tardis."

"What?"

"Tardis. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. T-A-R-D-I-S."

"Oh."

The Doctor looked at the note again. "I'm on the internet? I thought that Mickey got that Bad Wolf Virus on there."

"The Bad Wolf Virus? That was you? It totally killed my computer for days!"

"Sorry. But let's get over to your friend Lisa's and see what she's found."

**A/N: Woohoo! Longest FanFiction Chapter I have ever written. Hurray for Pringles! Please comment!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lisa

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor, or the Tardis, or Time Lords, or Daleks, or anything recognizable.**

**A/N: Sorry to have been so long updating this...I've been busy.**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay." Rixil said. "Lisa's house is about five blocks away. She's a geek, and a nerd and just plain weird. But she's the only friend I've got and I like her."

"If its only five blocks, then we can walk, okay?" the Doctor replied.

"Good idea. She's gonna freak out that you're an alien, no need to scare her more." Rixil figured that Lisa was actually quite likely to faint from happiness when she showed up with the Doctor.

It was near midnight when Rixil and the Doctor knocked on the door of Lisa's house. It was a small brick house, half hidden by huge trees. The white trim was peeling a little, and one shutter flapped in the slight breeze. Rixil fiddled with her sunglasses. She was still wearing her Vikings jersey.

"Why do you wear those again?" the Doctor asked, really only to break the silence.

Rixil knocked on the door again. "I wear them, because the United States has a section of the government entirely devoted to aliens. I am an alien, as are you, and you look a lot more human than I do. What with my teeth and my eyes. Lisa doesn't even know that I'm not from Earth—"

The door jerked open and Rixil nearly fell into the arms of a rather pretty human woman in her mid-twenties. "Tammy Harrison, you're not from Earth?"

Rixil jumped up. "Lisa! You weren't supposed to hear that..."

"You'd better explain yourself, Tammy." Lisa said, her hands on her hips.

Rixil scuffed at the ground with her red Converse high-tops, that the Doctor realized were almost the same as his, except for the color. "Do I really have to, Lisa?"

"Let me see your eyes, Tammy." Lisa said.

"What?"

"You realize that I have known you for more than three years and have never seen your eyes?"

"What makes you think my eyes are so very different from yours?" Rixil demanded.

"Why do you keep them hidden all the time then?" Lisa retorted.

Rixil sighed. "I got your note. I'm two steps ahead—"

"Stop changing the subject!"

"This is on the subject!" Rixil shot back. "I'm two steps ahead of you." she jerked her thumb at the man standing behind her. "This is the Doctor."

Lisa gasped. "Really?"

"Really and truly." the Doctor said, wiggling his fingers in their direction.

Rixil rolled her eyes. "And yes, I'm not from Earth."

Lisa gawked. "So you're an alien? My best friend's an alien and never tells me? Just goes on and on helping me find all sorts of weird alien stuff on the internet, and at the library and draws pictures for me and—"

"Shut up, Lisa." Rixil groaned. "I'm just looking for a way home."

"Well where is home?"

"Can we come in?" Rixil asked. "I'll explain it inside."

Lisa opened the door wide. "Yeah, course you can." The Doctor and Rixil came into Lisa's house. "Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! I have aliens in my house! Real live aliens!"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at Rixil, who shrugged. "Lisa, please calm down." he said.

"You know my name! How do you—"

Rixil interrupted. "He just heard our whole conversation."

Lisa's face fell. "Oh yeah. Wait. You're an alien too."

Rixil rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am." she pulled off her sunglasses.

Lisa blinked.

Rixil blinked back.

Lisa blinked again and shook her head. "No way. No way."

"What'll it take to prove to you that I'm not human?" the Doctor said, saving Rixil from having to answer.

"Your spaceship." Lisa answered immediately.

"My spaceship?" the Doctor said, clearly surprised.

"Yes, your spaceship."

"It's parked in my living room." Rixil said.

"In the living room?"

"In the living room." the Doctor confirmed.

"This I have gotta see." Lisa said, pulling on her shoes. She headed out the door, the Doctor and Rixil hard on her heels.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rixil reached the door to her apartment two steps ahead of Lisa, and unlocked the door. The three of them walked in. Lisa looked a little disappointed at the Tardis.

"That's a spaceship?" she said.

"And a Time Machine." the Doctor said.

"A Time Machine?" Lisa said.

"Yes." Rixil said. "And it's gonna get me home."

**A/N: Please comment!**


End file.
